THE IE third person's T&D show
by Gentle Winter Dreams
Summary: the newest addition to the t&d fics. Let's make the IE gang suffer in the strangest and most hilarious ways possible. Please send dares. Will probably be discontinued.
1. Emo aura

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hey guys and gals, it's the E.N.D here. Welcome to the new IE T&D fiction. I know T&D's were usually written in script/dialogue format but since they're banned for some odd reason. So I thought, "Why not write a truth and dare fic in third person and see where it goes." So without further a due let's go on with the first chap.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, the OC that are featured but Dreamer and the song**_** mentioned.**

* * *

_**Chapter one: The insanity begins -.-|||***_

"Anybody here?" A teenage girl asked as she stepped into a large hollow room with absolutely no furniture and color, not even windows or another door.

(The walls are white as well as the floors and ceiling) "Hello there!" she called but the only reply was her echo. But another voice suddenly said from behind "Angel?" Angel turned around to find a boy in his early teens one of her new friends, Psychobuster654pro or simply Psychobuster. "Oh it's you Psychobuster, thank goodness. This place was giving me the creeps."

"You got that right there sista'. This place is creepy. But I guess we have to do with this. Say, where's everybody?"

"I was about to ask you that. Do you think we got the wrong address?"

"Nope."

A third, deeper voice whispered really close to them. They both jumped five feet in the air (No, really) but as they turned around they were relieved to see their friend and in Psychobuster's case, cousin The E.N.D who liked to be known as Dreamer.

"Hey chill guys, it's just me." "I will not chill! You call us to a creepy place with no doors except one and no windows and you expect us to chill like we're in a spa or somethin'!" Psychobuster exclaimed and was about to attack Dreamer, who was leaning against the wall where the door was… Wait, the wall where the door was!

"Where's the door!" Angel yelled. "Not here." Dreamer said simply.

"NOT-NOT HERE! WE CAN DAMN WELL SEE THAT YOU TWO BIT PIECE OF (BEEP!)" Psychobuster yelled. "Will you let me explain?" He said irritatedly as Angel started to panic. "THAN EXPLAIN (BEEP)!"

"Language." He said shaking his finger annoyingly. "This place is in tune with the host, co-host and guest star's imaginations, so they are in complete control of the time and space inside this room."

"So we can make anything happen and appear just by imagining it? Cool!" Angel said happily.

"Can I try?" "Sure Angel-San." She closed her eyes and when she opened them a large pile of cute Gouenji plushies. "KAWAII!" she squeals and runs towards the plushies and starts hugging them. The boys just stood watching while sweatdropping.

"I almost feel sorry for Gouenji." Psychobuster said.

"Yeah. Let's flush the sympathy out of our system before it starts." "Agreed." "Speaking of which, where are they?" "Umm… It's a work in progress."

Angel perked her ears. A dark aura appeared as Psychobuster was about to yell more abuse. They both shivered. _"Meaning?" _"Umm… I can't guarantee that they will come." But seeing the darkening aura around Angel he hastily added. "A hundred percent! About ninety- ninety-five, please calm down Angel-San!' She ignored and Psychobuster cracked his knuckles. "Does that _mean_ that they _aren't coming?_ Do you mean I came _here_ for _NOTHING!_" They both lunge for him as he ran screaming like a girl.

"LET'S BE REASONABLE HERE PLEASE!" "NOT LIKELY!" They chased him into a corner against the wall. When they were about to strangle him a door materialized and banged open, knocking the would-be host and the co-hosts aside. "Ohio minna-san!" Rang the unmistakable cheerful voice of Endou Mamoru. "Hey, where's the big tournament we were told about?" Fidio asked.

"What tournament? I thought this was supposed to be a place to get a free spa day." The Witless Wonder Urabe Rika said. They all started to argue about what this place was really for. Dreamer made a pedestal materialize from nowhere and climbed on top of it and called order.

"Angie-Chan!?" Gouenji exclaimed. Angel squealed and said "You really remember me Gouenji?" "Of course, how could I forget?" he said blushing just a little (which nobody noticed). "Oh Rebecca-San!" Dreamer called.

A humanoid monster appeared out of nowhere. It had a green face. A grotesque, large head wearing what looked like white pajamas. "AAAAAAAARGH! AN ALIEN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kiyama Hiroto screamed in fear.

To say hell broke out was an understatement. It was total anarchy. Everybody running to and fro, people screaming, bursting into tears, Edgar Valtinus screaming "I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL OF A BLOKE TO BE ABDUCTED AND KILLED BY ALIENS!"

Finally Psychobuster snapped. "HEY (BEEP)'S, SHUT THE (BEEP) UP OR I'LL SHOVE TEN POCKEY STICKS UP YOUR (BEEP)'S."

They finally stopped and the 'Alien' Yelled, "I'M REBECCA FOR PETE'S SAKE YOU WIERDOS. THIS IS WHAT ALL GIRLS LOOK LIKE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. THIS IS A (BEEP)ING FACE MASK AND I'M WARING ROLLERS ON MY HEAD. AND YOU!" She pointed at Dreamer. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, MAKING ME MATERIALIZE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

"It's for Angel-San. You have to put her hair up in a high ponytail." "BUT WHY ME?" "You're the only one angel won't attack in tomboy mode. And you wouldn't like your friend to get into trouble, would you?" "Well since it's for Angel. Where is she anyway? "

They looked around briefly to see Gouenji holding an unconscious Angel in his arms. Dreamer raised his eyebrows and asked calmly "What happened?" "She kinda bumped into me and um… fainted."

Filling in the gap himself, Dreamer nodded and Rebecca put Angel's hair in a high ponytail as soon as Gouenji placed her down gently. She woke up with a poker face and got up saying "What ever…" "Thanks Rebecca-San you can go back now and here's something for your troubles" He snapped his fingers and Rebecca disappeared with a big present in her hands.

"So, with that out of the way I'll explain why you were brought here. This is a game show, a truth and dare game show to be exact. You are to do whatever you're dared to do and tell the truth. The viewers (read 'reviewers') will give the truth and dares. There's-" "What if we refuse!?" Burn yelled.

"Heh, I was hoping You'd be the one you hit that snag." He said with an evil smile that would make Ryuga from Beyblade's maniacal smirk look like a cute smile.

"Suddenly a black entity appeared and lifted Burn off of his feet. "THOSE WHO DARE TO DEFY THE VIEWER'S WILL, MAY SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE WRAITH OF FANTACY!" It said in a demonic voice and roared in Burn's face. It then put Burn down and vanished. "Anyone else?"

"NO!"

"Alrighty! As I was saying, after those a viewer can also come as a guest star and whoever does come will get the special Marionette and Transfigure options. The marionette option lets them control a character and make them do whatever they wish for a set amount of time the character can only control his mouth and eyes. He will be fully conscious of what he's doing. Transfigure lets them make one or more characters turn into anything and anyone they wish. Host and co-hosts are immune." Kazemaru raised his hand. "Yes?" "Will talking make that demon thing appear?" "Nope, just refusing a truth or dare." "So with that cleared, on with the dares."

"Finally" Angel huffs.

Dreamer draws a card from nowhere and said, "So the first dare is from yours truly, Kogure I dare you to _**wear a cute dress like a fairy, and lip sing 'Fly to your heart' by Selena Gomez while dancing the ballet in a girly garden full of pink flowers." **_"SAY WHAT!" He yelled as everybody burst into laughter.

But remembering the Wraith he decided to do it. So he changed into a Tinkerbell costume as dreamer changed the room into a large girly garden. Kogure swayed to the tune and lip-sung,

"Watch all the flowers,

Dance with the wind,

Listen, to snowflakes

Whisper your name

Feel all the wonders

Lifting your dreams

You can fly…

"HAHAHAHAHA! OUR GUTS!" everybody was rolling on the floor by the time the song finished. "Ha haha…whew, OK the next dare is from-"

"Me, woo hoo …" Angel said in a monotone. "Yes, from the Princess Of Flames. _**Toramaru what would you do if Fuyuka dresses you up as a cheerleader?**_"

"Let's find out!" Psychobuster said and pushed them through a door he conjured up. When they came out he was wearing a standard cheerleaders outfit complete with pompoms, also blushing. The reaction was mixed. Some people were laughing and mockingly wolf-whistling. Some (the prevs) were sporting a massive nosebleed and some girls squealed "KAWAII!"

Dreamer was trying to stop himself from laughing when the saw the nosebleeds. "Hey, shows over. Toramaru get changed, I don't want _anyone _getting any _ideas_" He quickly dashed back and got changed. "So what're you gonna do?" "Since it was a dare, I forgive her."

"That was not, in fact a dare. It was a truth." "SAY WHAT! I GOT DRESSED AS A CHEERLEADER FOR NOTHING!" "Yep! Now next dare from Psychobuster654pro.

_**'Ice Ice Baby', **_who's this?" "Gazelle" "Oh, So, _**Ice Ice Baby, what would you rather do, kiss Burn-ing underpants or strip for Guran-ma?**_ Nice nicknames." He said as Gazelle yelled "WHAAAAAAAT!?" "You heard _what_ now answer, and dying is not an option."

"I'D RATHER TAKE MY CHANCES WITH THE DEMON, YOU (BEEP)!"

"Fine"

The wraith appeared and placed a finger on Gazelle's head. His eyes glowed and he said "I'd rather kiss Haru-kun, but I don't mind stripping for Hiroto-kun either."

"HAHAHA! THE ICE ICE BABY'S A PLAYER!" Psychobuster yelled. Hiroto and Burn looked as though they would like to kill themselves. "Ok since it's the first chapter and it's already become very large for the nonsense I wrote at first so that's a wrap for now. Princess of flames, the rest of your dares will be handled with the next chapter."

"What ever…" "Wait, she's been in tomboy mode for almost the whole chapter. Let's get her back to normal." Psychobuster said and yanked Angel's ponytail down. She looked like her kind self again but her eyes turned into harts as she ran off around the whole world yelling. "KYAAA! GOUENJI HUGGED ME! HE ASKED ME IF I WERE OKAY! I HAVE THE BEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD!" "Boyfriend?" Gouenji asked Blushing. "Wow THE Gouenji Shuuya, blushing? Angel really knows her stuff." Psychobuster said. "Let's get out of here."

Please send T&D's! And Marionette and Transfigurations as well if you wish to be a guest star. Please say if I should continue with the fic and the next chapter will have less nonsense and more T&D as well.

* * *

TTFN! ;)


	2. Sweatdrop

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Dreamer: Sorry folks, I'm alive!**

**IE cast: (Stops partying) Awww…**

**Dreamer: Exams you know, but I'm back with a long chap to make up for it!**

**IE cast: (Groans) We're doomed.**

**Dreamer: Totally!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The good the bad and the random!**_^_^;

'Hey! Anybody here?… ''Okay, really freaked out now. Why's everything so hazy?'

'Reaper? Is that you?'

'YIKES! Oh thank goodness, Angel it's you.'

'What's up with this place, it wasn't like that last month.'

'Beats me.' 'Hey Angel, do you hear something?'

'Yeah, is sounds like… Rebecca!'

'Let's check it out.'

'Ouch! That's my foot!'

'Sorry! Ouch! Is-is that a wall? What's wrong with this place today?'

'SON OF A (BEEP)! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN ALIEN _AND _MAKE ME LOOK LIKE I'M A CLOSET GIRLY-GIRL!'

I'M SORRY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!

'YOU CAN SAY SORRY AS MANY TIMES YOU LIKE BUT I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, YOU (BEEP!)!'

HELP!

'Who's Rebecca hunting down now?'

'I don't know, I'd say Dreamer, but he's still not here-'

'YO!'

'GAAAAH! Oh, It's you.'

'Yep!'

'Now, could you explain why everything's so hazy, and who Rebbi-san's chasing anyway?'

'Aaah… Those two questions are as closely related as apples and pears.'

'Will you quit it with the fortune cookie junk and explain already!'

'Fine, the guy she's chasing is our narrator, that's why it's so hazy and so hard to figure out who's talking and doing what.'

'Narrator?'

'Duh! This is a third person POV fic, so there has to be a narrator.'

'So what will we do now?'

'Can't you stop her Angel-san?'

'No, not when she's like that.'

'Great, I guess I have to use plan B.'

OUCH! OW! OH LORD! HAVE MERCY, HAVE MERCY! GAAAH! MY ARM! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS PURE AND GOOD, LET ME GO!

'Better, Rebecca-san?' The no good (BEEP!)ing traitor Dreamer asked a panting Rebecca.

'Much! Thanks for holding him for me!' Rebecca said happily.

'My pleasure! Now since that's out of the way, I welcome everyone to the second chapter of IE Third Person's T&D Show!' The imbecile says while doing the funky chicken and jumping up and down.

'Real mature Narrator-san, I'll double your pay for taking that beating. And I doubt any of our readers will believe I could do something so idiotic.' Dreamer said in a dignified voice.

Can't blame me for trying, can you Dreamer?

'So where's everybody?' Angel asked, looking around the deserted room.

'Wraith is getting them. And our first guest star will join us shortly. So let's have something to drink until then.' Dreamer said cheerfully. He screwed up his eyes in concentration, probably to make the drinks appear. They did, but very slowly, much more slowly than before.

'What's with the slow appearance?' Reaper, formally known as Psychobuster asked.

'Damn, the machine must be malfunctioning, I'll tell maintenance to look into it.' Dreamer said, pulling out a cell phone. While Dreamer talked with the maintenance team, they decided to chat for a bit.

'So, will you stay for the chapter Rebecca?' Reaper asked, sipping his grape soda.

'Sure! I'm free today. I might as well.' said Rebecca.

'Guys, the things are fixed and ready to go!' Dreamer announced after a rather long wait.

'Great, but where are the-' Reaper started when the demon arrived carrying the cast in a net like fish. He dropped them on the floor and they slid out of the net rubbing the places the net burned in and/or they fell on.

'Right now we just need the guest star to arri-' Dreamer stopped mid-sentence when he heard a voice above them that was steadily getting louder.

'cowaaaaaaAAAAAAABANGAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!' the voice was shouting .

'Is that Elle?' Reaper asked looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

'Yeah, sounds like it. I think she's skydiving here.' Dreamer said shrewdly. 'Well get rid of the ceiling so she can land here directly.' Angel advised.

'Great, another psychopath wanting to torture us.' Kazemaru muttered as Dreamer removed the roof with a snap of his fingers. But what they say threw them off guard. Elle _was _skydiving, WITHOUT A PARACHUTE!

'GAAAH! SHE'LL KILL HERSELF!' Angel shrieked. 'WHAT TO DO! WHAT TO DO!' Dreamer ran around hysterically clutching his head.

'Lay some mattresses around here to break her fall.' Kidou said coolly. 'Ye-yeah, thanks Kidou.'

Dreamer said while breathing hard. He did just what Kidou said, but… He, erm… miscalculated.

'GAAAAH! Dreamer yelled as Elle fell right on top of him!

'OOF!' Elle said as she fell on him. She looked beneath her to find that she was sitting on Dreamer's back. Awww… I was hoping Mamoru would catch me.' Elle said pouting. 'Hi guys!' She said as she got up and went to meet her friends, leaving Dreamer to mutter as he got up 'No, don't worry Elle-san acting as your landing cushion wasn't painful at all.'

'So anyway, I'd like to start this with some announce-' Dreamer started but Hiroto cut in 'But first fix the damage you did last time!'

'What damage?' Dreamer asked incredulously when Hiroto pointed toward Burn whose hair had turned white and looked like he was in shock.

'And those perverts followed me to ridiculous places since last time!' Toramaru cried.

Dreamer looked serious and snapped his fingers again. The perverts got dressed in cheerleading outfits like the one Toramaru wore and dropped down a chute. 'Better now, Toramaru?' Dreamer asked smiling.

'But what'll happen after this segment?' He asked dreamer nervously. 'Don't worry, they'll be staying there until they get rid of their bad habits.' Dreamer said.

'Now what about Burn?' Gazel asked from the far corner of the room, well away from Burn and Hiroto.

'I'll get to that later.' Dreamer said dismissively. 'Now as I was saying-'

'MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY'RE ALIVE! THEY'RE ALIVE!' A cute looking girl was cackling madly, slowly ascending from the floor with two sinister looking coffins.

'Are you done?' Dreamer asked the girl politely. "Yes Dreamer-nii.' The girl said suddenly very sweetly and skipped away.

'Who was that?' Rebecca asked. 'Dreamers lil' sis Hermione a.k.a Earth.' Reaper answered.

'I see psychotic behavior runs in the family.' Rebecca said in an undertone.

'Anyway, the announcements are: a) Our guest star for today is InazumaElle.' Dreamer said gesturing towards Elle. Elle bowed but the crowd booed.

'Don't listen to them Elle-san. The next one is in the coffins' Dreamer continued

'In-in the coffins!' Kabeyama asked shaking.

Dreamer gave a mysterious smile and opened the coffins and out came …

ATSUYA FUBUKI AND KAGEYAMA!

'GAAH! ZOMBIES!' Kabeyama yelled and fainted on Megane . 'Kageyama! Get off of me!' Megane was yelling.

'Not zombies, they're alive IDIOTS!' Reaper said.

Anyway, since the intro is getting long, I'll spare the details as I'm the narrator and tell you guys that the final announcement is that dreamer has finally gotten permission for himself and the guest stars. Now they're allowed to carry weapons. Dreamer uses an enchanted katana called the 'Frozen Fimbulwinter Night' Reaper uses a scythe that turns into a chainsaw, Angel uses twin rapiers, Rebecca uses a Sampson sword as large as she is and Elle uses a leek that turns into a chainsaw.

They decided to start with the truth first. 'First batch dares are from Princess of Flames.' Dreamer said.

-Kidou seriously what's u with that cape? Does it show that you are strong or a super hero or something?

-Endou, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU MARRIED NATSUMI?

-The ugly moronic triplets (the three triplets from Gouenji's old team. I call them the Moronic Triplets) are you ready to die?

-Desaram, how on earth do you deal with Burn and Gazelle's squabbling? if it was me I would have smacked them on the head and throw them in a room of the opposite element.

Pshycobuster and Dreamer who do you two have a crush on?

Aphrodite would you like make over from me? No is not an option!

Ichhinose when will you man up and tell Aki you like her?

Kageyama, take my advice; NEVER gave anyone fashion tips.

'So, Kidou, why do you wear that cape?' Dreamer asked.

'Fine, since I have to answer, it's because Kageyama made me wear them and I wear them now out of habit.' Kidou said.

'Really? Well that's no fun.' Reaper said.

'Well… Next truth, Endou?' Dreamer asked.

'I married NATSUMI!'Endou asked increadolously

'Look- even he can't believe it!' Elle said triumphantly. 'I bet the guys at level-5 made him do it.'

'So true!' Angel said. 'If they so much as TOUCH Gouenji, I'll rip them all to SHREADS!' Angel added angrily. 'And I'll help' Rebecca added.

'I certainly wouldn't.' Reaper thought while sweatdropping.

'Next- are you three ready to die?' Dreamer asked the triplets.

'GAAH! NEVER!' The triplets scuttled towards the exit but dropped down the chute into the pervert's room!

'You know, I'm really glad I had the room soundproofed.' Dreamer said amusedly as he looked into the room.

'Same here, I don't want Mamoru tainted.' Elle said hugging Endou tightly.

'Elle-can't-breathe.' Endou said turning blue.

'Sorry!' She said, promptly letting go.

'NEXT! So Desarm, how can you stand them?' Dreamer asked.

'It's a secret that has been passed-' Desarm started sagely when Reaper cut in 'Cut the (BEEP!) and tell us already!' 'Fine.' Desarm said sacredly. 'I just wear earplugs and enjoy watching them beat each other to a bloody pulp.'

'Well, I guess that would be amusing.' Rebecca said.

'NEXT! Well, I have a crush on… um… Oh, I'll just say it! It's Ulvida!' Dreamer said blushing.

'And mine is Fuyuka.' Reaper said matter-of-factly. The IE cast seemed to find it very valuable, since they started muttering amongst themselves. Kidou found Ulvida in the crowd and muttered to her, 'Hey, Reina-san, since Dreamer's a sucker for you, could you charm him into ending this torture?'

'What! I have to 'charm him' like some old slut! No! I'm better than that!' Ulvida hissed back totally appalled.

'Please Reina-chan! Hiroto and Desarm begged. 'Look at burn!' They then added seeing Ulvida still doubtful. 'Fine.' She said.

'Um… Dreamer-kun!~' Ulvida said sweetly as she approached. Dreamer turned tomato red at the tone.

'Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-yes? Dreamer stuttered. 'I was wondering if you could stop this nonsense and get to know each other properly. It's awfully hard for a person to like someone whose trying to torture them~.' She continued in that same sweet tone, inwardly hating her siblings for lowering her to the level of a prostitute.

'Um… well… that is…' He stuttered while the IE cast crossed their fingers and His co-hosts and guest star got ready to kill him. But then he did something unexpected.

SLAP!  
He slapped himself across the face and he regained his proper composure at once.

'I'm awfully sorry Reina-chan.' He said in a dignified tone, 'But as much as I like like you, I cannot turn my back on my duties no matter what.'

'AWWWWW MAN!' Was the exclamation that rang across the room as Dreamer rejoined his co-hosts.

'Nice choice lover boy.' Reaper said threateningly as he cracked his knuckles.

Dreamer just rolled his eye and said, 'NEXT! So Aphrodi, Ready for a make-over?'

'NEVER! How could you think that I THE Aphrodi, The godly-' Aphrodi started proudly when Rebecca pushed him through a door she materialized from thin air. Aphrodi found himself strapped to a salon chair in front of a mirror and shelves filled to the brim with makeover-junk. "LET ME GO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!'

'Oh shut up.' Angel said. 'Can I join?' Elle asked entering in the room.

'Sure! Let's give him a proper look.' She said, smiling evilly while holding a scissor.

'NO! NO! NOOOOOO!' The yells emanated from the room for a while and they stopped abruptly.

'I guess they're done.' Reaper said. 'Let's check it out.'

He knocked at the door and when it opened out came Aphrodi! With his long hair gone and bald and in a ballerina's dress!

'HAHAHAHA! OH MY GUT!' Rebecca said as she rolled on the floor in a fit of laughter like most in the room.

'Oh my, don't you look precious!' Dreamer said laughing. 'Really admirable handy-craft'

'Thanks!' The girls say coming out of the door

'LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!' Aphrodi cried sobbing hysterically. 'YOU RUINED MY PICTURE-PERFECT LOOK OF EXELLENCE!'

'Wow, you must really be delusional if you think that.' Reaper scoffed. 'I think it's an improvement.'

Aphrodi kept crying and most were getting annoyed, so Dreamer decided to fix him up.

'Hmm… let's see… Hair style like that pirate from 'Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced: Grimore of the Rift' And his casual clothes…' He said as he visualized Aphrodi with them and snapped his fingers.

Everybody jaw dropped. 'I can't believe it.' Angel says in awe. 'No way.' Elle said (O.O)

'He-he actually looks…' Reaper said in a disbelieving tone.

'He's so HANDSOME!' Haruna exclaimed blushing. Aphrodi looked in the mirror and said, 'I do look nice! Not a girly boy anymore! HA! TAKE THAT APHRODI HATERS!'

'Moving on.' Angel intervened in an annoyed tone.

'Yes, next. Ichinoise?' Dreamer said. He brought out his katana and pointed towards him threateningly.

'Why don't you man up and dump Urabe? ATLEAST CHOOSE SOMEONE DECENT IF YOU CAN'T TELL HER THAT YOU DON'T LIKE HER!'

'I-I-I-I' He stuttered looking apprehensively at the point of the blade.

'That wasn't-' Elle started but reaper cut in, 'Don't! He's in his "Urabe Hater" mode, I'd advise you not to get in his way. He hates her more than you love Endou.'

'Ok.' She said. 'It's really odd to see him his hateful, usually he's as nice as Fubuki, well at least to us.' Rebecca said.

'ANSWER ME DAMMIT!' Dreamer roared when Ichinoise kept stuttering. 'F-fine! I'll tell her now! Aki I love you! And Rika, you're a (BEEP!)' Ichinoise yelped.

Aki turned red and the witless wonder Urabe shrieked, 'NO! DARLING! WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! YOU'RE MY-'

'Shut. Your. Mouth.' Dreamer hissed venomously and Urabe stopped dead mid-sentence looking alarmed.

'Now,' Dreamer started with a sudden and rather unnerving change back to his normally kindly personality, 'next truth is more of an advice, so Kageyama please abstain from giving anyone fashion tips.'

'Hnph! I don't seem to recall people saying that Kidou looks as you youngsters call it "lame". I was the one who gave him his look.' Kabeyama stated. Everyone looked quickly towards Kidou. He simply shrugged and said, 'It's true.'

'Fine, but I still think he shouldn't give people fashion tips.' Angel said defiantly.

'I second that.' Elle said.

'Me too, but moving on, the next batch comes from InazumaElle.' Dreamer said bringing out the second list of truths. (And one dare)

Truths

Rebecca: say how you feel about Toramaru

Kogure: read Burns diary

Dares

Burn: give payback to Kogure because he read your diary out loud, on live TV.

'So, Rebecca-san, say how you feel about Toramaru.' Elle said sitting on an armchair as the whole room turned into a psychiatrist's chamber and Rebecca got pushed on a lounger.

'Are you asking me a truth or giving me mental therapy!?' Rebecca asked looking very offended.

'Sorry.' She said rubbing the back of her head rather goofily and turning the room back to normal.

'Now, since you're asking, I'll give you some info about Dreamer first. He's a great believer of free will.' Rebecca said.

'What's that got to do with it?' Angel asked, confused at her friend's statement.

'Well,' She said throwing Elle a very dirty look, 'I was made to like Toramaru in her fic, and everyone just assumed that I really do like him, but in reality' she said bringing a Toramaru plushy 'I have no feelings for him. And to prove it-' she ripped the plushy's head off.

Toramaru cowered behind Gouenji and everyone looked at Rebecca with eyes as big as plates.

'Um… Next?' Dreamer said unsurely. 'So Kogure, read Burn's diary.'

'Sure thing! Ushi shi shi shi!' Kogure said peevishly.

'But wait! Burn's still mortified.' Reaper said pointing at him. Everyone looked confused until he added 'It won't be half as fun if he doesn't react!'

'I'll fix him.' Dreamer said as he inspected Burn carefully.

'Will he be-' Desarm started worriedly when,

SLAP!

Dreamer slapped Burn with all his might. 'WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!' Burn suddenly yelled as his white hair turned bright red again.

'Yep, he's back.' Elle said. 'Go on Kogure.'

'Ushishishishi! "Dear diary, today's a really great day, Fuyu-kun actually admitted that he'd rather kiss me."' Kogure read loudly. Burn turned beet red and chased Kogure around the room.

'Get back here you stinkin' blue-haired Diablo!' He yelled.

'Say, Dreamer, how did Kogure get burn's diary?' Angel asked as she watched Gazel's priceless expression. 'I gave it to him, found it in his room in a teddy bear. Burn's teddy bear, to be exact.'

'The Burn-ing underwear actually keeps a teddy bear?' Reaper said with a look of pure glee.

'Yep, now on to the dares! First batch is from Princess of Flames.' Dreamer said.

-Endou, kick NATSUMI IN THE STOMACH!

-Come on guys! Let's arm wrestle! Let's see who can beat me in arm wrestling?!

'Endou, be a dear and kick your future wife in the stomach.' Dreamer said. Elle winced at the "future wife" part. 'Do you have to rub it in?' She asked.

'Oh sorry Elle-san.' Dreamer said looking genuinely sorry.

'Sorry Natsumi.' Endou said. 'I still love you.' Natsumi thought as she got a kick in the stomach, HARD.

'Next dare,' Dreamer said, totally disregarding Natsumi who was bent double in pain.

'Yeah! Let's see who's the best, boys or girls.' Angel said enthusiastically.

'Okay, BOYS! GROUP HUDDLE!' Dreamer called and the boys huddled in a circle.

'Now listen, we all may have our differences, but we are about to fight for that useless male ego, pride and vanity we have upheld for generations. Let's all make a foolproof plan.' Dreamer muttered urgently. Everyone looked at Kidou expectantly. He cleared his throat importantly and said, 'I propose we just send our strongest in our behalf, so people who could've lost will be able to keep their dignity.'

'I agree. So who will it be? Hiroto asked. 'I think Reaper should go. Even if we send Gouenji, he might fail if she's in her tomboy mode.' Dreamer said. Everybody murmured their consent and Reaper went to arm wrestle Angel in her tomboy mode.

Now, you may be wondering who won, right? Take a guess.

If you guessed boys, BUZZZZT! Wrong answer.

If you guessed girls, BZZZZZT! Wrong again!

IT WAS A TIE!

'Next dares.' Reaper said while rubbing his arm. 'They're from InazumaElle. Will be covered next chap.'

Everyone except Dreamer anime fell. 'Fine but-' He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Who is it now?' Fudou asked in an annoyed tone. 'Go look baldy!' Elle snapped. 'Why should I?'

He asked defiantly and bang! He was hit on the head by Elle with her leek. 'Because I said so BAKA!' Elle Yelled. 'Nothin' doin' lady!' Fudou yelled back as the knocks got louder. Elle pushed the button on her leek and it turned into a chainsaw that buzzed menacingly. Fudou looked horrified and quickly went to open the door when the door crashed open and a crowd of girls stampeded in trampling Fudou.

'What's the matter, and more importantly, who are you?' Dreamer asked.

'We're the Gouenji Shuuya fangirl club.' A girl who looked like the leader said. 'And we came here to thank then kill Angel.'

'WHA?! Wait, I get the kill part, but why thank?' Reaper started in a horrified tone, but added the last part in a confused tone.

'Because she made Gouenji-sama blush! EEEEEEEP! HE LOOKED SO KAAAWAAAII!

The fangirls all EEEEEP!-ed so loudly that all the glass broke.

'Now GET 'EM GIRLS! The leader cried when Dreamer called, 'HOLD IT! Let's be rational here! Gouenji's just one guy, how do you expect to get him even if you kill Angel? Who'll actually get him out of-' Dreamer started a headcount.

'One billion.' The leader supplied helpfully.

'Exactly! Out of one billion girls, who'll get him?'

'That's easy!' The leader said.

'Me!' All of the fangirls said.

Well, expectedly, this led to a fully-fledged cat-fight er… cat war. Even Angel joined in with her rapiers out. The other innocent or not-so-innocent standers-by were forced to scatter or duck.

'Great idea, real brilliant! From now on stick to dreamin'!' Reaper said as he crawled along Dreamer, Elle and Rebecca. 'Sorry! I think it would've been more practical to tell Gouenji to take off his shirt.' Dreamer said dodging a rubber chicken thrown by one of the fangirls.

'YA THINK!' Elle and Rebecca both snapped.

And so ends another chapter of crazyness. And if you're wondering what happened to the triplet bakan, their current status rimes with 'almost graped'.

* * *

Whew! That was a really long one!

Sorry again for the late update. Please review!


End file.
